Горизонт завален
by Golden-lion-tamarin
Summary: Трудовые будни копов Тюремной зоны, и не только. ООС. Yaoi. Eggman Nega/Zails, Warden Zobotnik/Zonic
1. Chapter 1

«Странно. Ветра здесь вроде не бывает... или бывает?»

Парень поежился, внезапно почувствовав себя неуютно, и прибавляет шагу.

«Сколько еще ждать то?»

Не видно впереди ничего, темнота, да и только.

Патрульный Зейлз окидывает взглядом темные дороги между мирами. Слишком темные. Слишком старые. Он вздыхает, засовывая руки в карманы униформы, присматривается к дороге, и замечает, что вдали движутся огоньки. Это к нему едет подмога.

Молодой человек всматривается внимательнее, прислушивается. Шума двигателя он не слышит, зато различает шум ветра. Тот гудит где-то. А теперь еще и огоньки, которые он принял за фары патрульного автомобиля, порядочно сместились вправо.

Он моргает раз и второй, и вообще никаких огоньков больше не видит. Слишком темно вокруг. Он пожимает плечами.

Теперь патрульный Зейлз слышит шорохи. Останавливается, пытаясь определить их природу. И не может понять.

Это похоже... нет, на шаги непохоже... вот что-то хлопнуло впереди... вот шелестит что-то сверху... что происходит?

Смутная тревога закрадывается в сердце. Наваждение?

Он поднимает голову, пытаясь и откровенно надеясь увидеть деревья, тогда ему стало бы понятно, что там может шелестеть и хлопать... Бред! Какие здесь могут быть деревья?!

Зейлз видит высоченные темные тени. Жуткие исковерканные силуэты движутся, бродят вокруг него, шепчутся между собой.

Ужас накатывает волной, поднимая шерсть дыбом, адреналин током бьет мышцы — патрульный срывается с места и бежит вперед, не разбирая дороги. Сердце колотится в груди, он даже чувствует, как оно толчками посылает по телу кровь. Это дает ему силы, так необходимые сейчас. Он бежит минуту, две, пять... и останавливается, тяжело дыша. Стоит, наклонившись вперед, опираясь руками на колени. После панического бега во рту остается железный привкус. Почти сразу вырывается нервный смешок.

«Это ж надо было так испугаться собственной тени!»

Вдруг патрульный Зейлз слышит легкий хлопок за спиной и мягкие шаги, возникшие из ниоткуда. Только что их не было, и вот они появились.

Медленно оборачивается.

Вновь накативший ужас пронзает сердце колкой болью. Парень замирает, не в силах понять происходящего, не в силах даже бежать. В последний момент он все-таки дергается, чудом находя для этого решимость, но... Поздно. Внезапно ужас оказался реальным.

— Здравствуйте, премногоуважаемый младший офицер. Не будете ли Вы так любезны, оказать мне одну маленькую услугу?

**vvvvv**

Зейлз не очень понимает, почему они никуда не торопятся. Почему они сидят вот уже два часа в номере и вкусно ужинают.

На плечо патрульного опускается рука. Юноше не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, чья она. Эта ладонь лежит на плече Зейлза слишком долго.

— Ш-ш-ш, пожалуйста, не нервничай, — успокаивающе бормочет его заклятый друг и спускает ладонь вниз по пушистой груди патрульного. Его самоуправство Зейлзу совсем не нравится, его это злит и бесит, но пока что парню нечего противопоставить. Положение патрульного сейчас сравнимо разве что с положением военнопленного.

— Отвали, — мрачно, с нажимом, говорит Зейлз.

— Ты такой напряженный, — замечает его друг, мимоходом касаясь второй ладонью плеча юноши.

Потом этот старший друг отпускает его, медленно обходит и встает напротив, наклоняется к Зейлзу, берет его за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза.

Такие действия Зейлзу непривычны, но он терпит. Решает, что не стоит дергаться по мелочам. Но друг на этом не останавливается и гладит патрульного по голове. Прямо как мамочка родная. Нет, это уже слишком. Слишком снисходительно и покровительственно с его стороны.

— Прекрати, — угрожающе рычит Зейлз.

Едва он договаривает, как его друг разом притискивает Зейлза к своему животу, да так, что изящные ножки копа Тюремной зоны болтаются в метре от пола, и обжигает поцелуем.

Золотистая, шелковая на ощупь кожа, мягкие податливые усы. Лицо у него по определению утонченно-аристократическое.

Теперь он гладит Зейлза где и как хочет. Ярость бурлит в жилах парня, но это все, на что он сейчас способен.

— Я все же советую тебе принять душ, — но издевки в его тоне Зейлз не слышит. Скорее заботу.

Зейлз идет в душ, стоит там под струями горячей воды и понимает, насколько это приятно.

Насухо вытирается. Неумело облачается в халат не по размеру, ногой отшвыривает свою грязную форму в угол, и выходит из ванной. Напряженный, ожидающий любых неприятностей. А видит пред собой развалившегося на диване стареющего тщеславного денди с огромным животом, тонкими ножками и узкими плечами, но держится тот так, словно красив, как Геракл, словно похваляется своей учтивостью. Как бы то ни было, его окружают сияние дурной славы, острый ум и опыт, которые привлекают Зейлза больше, чем добропорядочность, честность или мускулы.

Патрульный присаживается на краешек дивана. Ему удобно и мягко. Устраивается удобнее, а потом вообще ложится на диван... и думает о том, что последние годы постоянно был чем-то занят. И времени просто полежать на диване у него не было.

— Я спать хочу, — заявляет Зейлз.

Вот теперь сексуальные порывы его друга мгновенно пропадают:

— Видишь ли, сладкий («Может, он даже имя моего не помнит?» — думает Зейлз), у меня есть некоторые далеко идущие планы. То есть, они были. Как ты понимаешь, сейчас я просто заинтересован в освоении других миров…

Друг замолкает, подбирая слова. Накручивает на палец свой светлый ус и глядит куда-то в сторону.

Зейлз чувствует его руку на своем бедре. Хочется оторвать эту руку и выкинуть в окно, но этого Зейлз сделать не может, а точнее — ему этого не позволят. Но терпеть чужую ладонь на своем бедре Зейлз не намерен. Поэтому офицер берет эту руку и кладет себе прямо на пах, пусть друг почувствует, наконец, все его «причиндалы». Очень, между прочим, мужественные.

Зейлзу протягивают смазку, и уже после всех предварительных процедур, ставят на колени. Грудью он упирается в пуф, руки остаются за спиной и придерживают распушившиеся хвосты, ягодицы оказываются приподняты. Мужчина, обхватив его руками за бедра, одним могучим ударом входит в него. Пока он бьется, сопит и потеет сзади, Зейлз громко восхищается его искусностью. Его друг так долго не может дойти до момента истины, что неясно, кто быстрее испустит дух — «старичок» от усилий или Зейлз от отвращения.

Проделав все это, друг поглядывает на Зейлза и улыбается. Приближается слишком близко и натыкается на мрачный взгляд патрульного, тогда он демонстративно целует парня в шею. Зейлз же мысленно считает до десяти, встает и уходит в ванную.

По возвращению его встречает двусмысленная улыбка. Это ж сколько всего смыслов за вечер получается? Друг улыбается, как это делают любовники — многозначительно и чуточку плотоядно. И у него есть на это право. Потому что Зейлз ему уступил... Его взгляд отзывается сладким спазмом где-то у парня в животе. Но Зейлз умеет брать себя в руки. Этот эпизод ничего не изменит в их отношениях. Да и взгляд, скорее всего лживый.

«Ладно, хорошо, пусть так».

Зейлз распахнул халат, взял из рук друга одежду. А тот на обнаженного офицера вообще никак не реагирует. Зейлз то думал его смутить своими сомнительными прелестями, а тому — хоть бы что. И куда подевалась вся его сексуальная агрессия?

— Как хочешь, …сладкий, но это тебе придется на меня нацеплять самому.

Он ухмыляется и помогает Зейлзу, одевая его, как манекен. Патрульный зажмуривается и терпит. Все это — просто насмешка с его стороны.

Потом, наконец-то, Зейлз рассматривает, какую одежду ему его друг приготовил. Видит серый костюм с юбкой до колен, тоненькую блузку.

«Нет, он точно издевается! Если думает, что я это надену — он сильно ошибается!»

Друг хлопает ладонью по дивану и говорит со вздохом:

— Садись. Будем тебя дальше одевать.

— Нельзя ли было подобрать что-то более подходящее? — на всякий случай хмуро интересуется Зейлз.

Бровные дуги его очень близкого знакомого удивленно взлетают вверх:

— Я решил, что платье ты, наверное, не захочешь надеть.

И тут младший офицер Зейлз с облегчением думает, что, несмотря на всю невинность их заигрываний, он сегодня все-таки будет ебать доктора Негу.


	2. Chapter 2

Сняв форму, младший офицер Зейлз продолжает вертеться у своего шкафчика в раздевалке. Он тщательно расчесал мех на голове и груди жесткой щеткой, и теперь, глядя на себя в зеркало, прикрепленное к дверце шкафчика, подумывает о том, стоит ли подкрасить вибрисы тушью, чтобы выглядеть старше, взрослее.

Поднимает голову, и видит в отражающей стеклянной поверхности старшего офицера Зоника, который идет по проходу, причем явно к нему.

— Надзиратель хочет с тобой побеседовать, — говорит тот. И сердито добавляет. — У него в кабинете.

— Что… Зоботник?

— Ну, да, — Зоник усмехнулся почти презрительно, резко разворачивается и уходит прочь.

— Но почему… — начинает было Зейлз, но старшего офицера уже и след простыл.

Зейлз дошел до конца вестибюля и сейчас стоит на пороге приемной Зоботника. Вестибюль имеет форму шестиугольника, а его стены светятся мягким рассеянным светом. По полу, рядом со стеной, тянется толстый кабель, сплетенный из множества тоненьких проводов, каждый из которых должно быть подключен к какому-нибудь прибору слежения.

Зейлз тихонечко стучит в дверь, и голос, при звуке которого все, без исключения, становились по стойке «смирно», отвечает ему почти тут же:

— Входите, входите.

Младший офицер медленно приоткрывает дверь, будто боясь, что дверь не откроется до конца.

Кабинет просторный и почти пустой. Огромный письменный стол отодвинут к дальней стене. За ним, спиной к Зейлзу, стоит человек.

Перед администратором Тюремной зоны оказалось то, что Зейлз почему-то не заметил сразу: гигантское окно метров восемь длиной и почти три высотой. За окном синее небо, земля, устланная еловым ковром.

Несколько минут младший офицер стоит в оцепенении, потом до него вдруг доходит, что это не может быть окном. Место, где расположена тюрьма, находится, во-первых, в пустом измерении с искусственной атмосферой, во-вторых, офис Зоботника примерно в середине здания. То есть выглянуть отсюда наружу невозможно. А значит, это телеэкран. Спроецированное изображение. Но как реально то, что находится за «окном»!

Еще долго после того, как вошел офицер, Зоботник продолжает смотреть на телеэкран.

— Я видел много миров, — неожиданно говорит глава Тюремной Зоны. Он выдерживает паузу, театрально пожимает плечами. Зейлзу видно, как человек поднял рассеянный взгляд к потолку, задумчиво улыбается.

— Много миров… — серьезный, величественный кивок, и Зоботник продолжает. — Да, в свое время я совершил немало путешествий. Говорят, это расширяет кругозор, и я… в общем, это действительно так, — он говорит очень тихо и очень настойчиво, чтобы младший офицер понял, как это серьезно — то, о чем он сейчас рассказывает.

— Да, я видел столько чудес… я видел великую красоту… во всех ее проявлениях… — он умолк на мгновение, прикасается рукой к виску, как будто не может совладать с бурным наплывом чувств при одном только воспоминании обо всех увиденных им волшебных зрелищах. — Мы не имеем права все это потерять!

Холодные пауки ужаса ползают у Зейлза по спине. Он поступил неосторожно, глупо и подло. Погубил себя, подвел Негу. У Зейлза возникает непреодолимое желание с воплями выскочить из этого кабинета.

— Вы проходите, не стесняйтесь, — говорит вдруг Зоботник добродушным тоном, повернувшись к офицеру, и шагает к нему навстречу. — А я как раз налил себе традиционный послеполуденный бокал Хеннесси. Надеюсь, Вы выпьете со мной.

Он выжидающе смотрит на юношу. Лицо Зоботника так и пылает, разгоряченное радостью бытия — его богатой и насыщенной жизни.

— Ну, я… — теряется Зейлз, но надзиратель уже наливает ему коньяк в широкий бокал.

— Да, обычно я в это время пью Хеннесси с кусочком лимона. Кое-кто предпочитает чай, но мне кажется, в этом недостает чего-то такого, я даже не знаю… А Вы как полагаете?

— Ну… — тянущий звук, и офицер присаживается в кресло, на которое ему указал Зоботник.

Зейлз даже слегка растерялся. Он никогда в жизни еще не пил «послеполуденный» коньяк, тем более с начальством. Хотя, разумеется, слышал, что Зоботник приглашает к себе некоторых подчиненных. Зейлз ощущает себя невероятно польщенным — такой великой чести удостаиваются лишь немногие избранные.

Зоботник, тем временем, уже отпил глоток и поднимает свой бокал, как бы желая сказать: ну же, попробуй.

— За беспечный дух, — говорит он, — и его безгрешные радости, каковые, увы, мы утратили навсегда. Итак, за юность! За красоту!

Он выразительно замолчал, пристально смотрит на Зейлза. Тот краснеет и послушно делает глоточек.

Заботник придвигает кресло и садится напротив, протягивает руку к офицеру, словно желая выразить этим порывистым жестом некое очень абстрактное, неуловимое чувство, которое нельзя передать словами. Но и жест тоже не может отобразить его в полной мере, и человек бессильно роняет руку… Зейлзу на колено, …как бы признавая свое поражение.

Младший офицер продолжает сидеть на самом краешке кресла, подавшись вперед и затаив дыхание.

«И этот туда же!» — рычит про себя Зейлз. — Спасибо, — говорит он. — Так зачем Вы вызвали меня?

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — Зоботник поднимается с кресла, — что Вы всеми силами пытаетесь отличиться, — он хмурится. — Сейчас очень многие заявляют о том, что делают все от них зависящее. Все, на что способны, — начинает мерить шагами кабинет. — Но этого недостаточно! — надзиратель как раз останавливается за креслом Зейлза.

Младший офицер сидит весь напряженный, зажатый, глядя в пространство прямо перед собой. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Зоботник касается его плеча, ведет ладонью вверх по его шее.

— Мне кажется, — тихо говорит Зоботник, — что ты парень смышленый, проницательный, и ты способен на большее, — его рука скользит вокруг шеи Зейлза, по горлу, вниз, задерживается на груди.

— Ой! — наигранным жестом офицер роняет свой бокал. — Простите, пожалуйста!

— Ничего страшного, — хрипло шепчет администратор тюрьмы, резко присев на корточки рядом с ним. — Это всего лишь вещь, — он уткнулся лицом в шею Зейлза, — всего лишь материальный объект, химера бытия…

Зоботник обрывается на полуслове, потому что дверь в кабинет распахнулась.

На пороге стоит Зоник.

Старший офицер смотрит на Зоботника на корточках, потом на Зейлза. В глазах бешенство.

Лицо надзирателя белое как мел.

— Прошу прощения, — со злобой говорит Зоник и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Подожди –те. Зоник! — человек с трудом поднимается на ноги. — Подождите… это всего лишь… — он неуклюже оправляет форму. Видно, что Зоботник смущен.

Старший офицер застыл в дверях, выжидающе смотрит на человека.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти, — Зейлз говорит с холодным высокомерием. Знает, что так и не дождется внятных объяснений. — Спасибо за понимание и поддержку, — в голосе металл. Покидая кабинет, он прикрывает за собой дверь.

Конечно, он с легкостью может завоевать расположение начальника. Скрывать это от Неги, которого он бросать и не собирается. Но, как результат, лавировать между двумя шикарными пожилыми любовниками… этими психами с непомерным ЧСВ, —равносильно медленному полету с крыши вниз головой… Хотя, есть в этом что-то…

Резко развернувшись, Зейлз быстрым шагом направляется к двери. Из кабинета доносится приглушенный гул голосов. Младший офицер легонько толкает дверь. Перед его взором интереснейшее зрелище.

Глава Тюремной зоны Зоботник стоит перед столом, глядя себе под ноги, раскрасневшиеся, с опущенной головой и поникшими усами. Прямо перед ним, на столе, рядом с бокалом Хеннесси высится старший офицер Зоник. Он громко отчитывает своего босса, через каждые два-три слова вставляя: «наши отношения», «наши чувства».

Они не заметили Зейлза, а если даже заметили, то им сейчас не до него — они полностью поглощены друг другом.

Зейлз быстро закрывает дверь, пулей вылетает из вестибюля, и бежит по пустынному коридору:

— Да! Так мы нескоро поймаем Эггмана Негу! — младший офицер не может скрыть охватившего его чувства радости и вседозволенности.


	3. Chapter 3

— Что же Вам не нравится, господин старший офицер? — в мягком голосе вновь слышна затаенная усмешка.

Иногда Зоботник бывает снисходительным сукиным сыном.

«Вот дерьмо… неужели нельзя побыстрее покончить с этим?» — проносится у Зоника в голове.

— Мне вот интересно, — заявляет он официальным тоном, — как вы думаете, как я должен отвечать на этот вопрос?

Администратор тюрьмы морщит лоб:

— Ну, посоветуйте мне что-нибудь, — Зоботник улыбается. Из-под его очков видно, как он чуть сощуривает глаза.

Надзиратель подхватывает со своего рабочего стола офицера и взваливает на плечи. Тот громко верещит от неожиданности, и получает увесистый шлепок по заду.

— Не ори! — рычит Зоботник.

Парень вынужден цепляться за его мундир, чтобы не упасть, повиснув вниз головой, почти касаясь его бедер, а надзиратель целеустремленно шагает к креслам.

Внезапно человек хватает его, подняв, как маленького ребенка над головой, сам валится в кресло и опрокидывает офицера поперек своих колен.

Зоник хмурит брови, распахивает глаза, пару раз моргает:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня шлепал. Только не здесь и не сейчас.

Зоботник перекидывает правую ногу через бедра парня и кладет левую руку ему на поясницу так, что тот не может двигаться.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какое у меня сейчас настроение, — администратор очень медленно приспускает штаны старшего офицера.

Это унизительно, странно и очень возбуждает. Ну, любит его шеф устраивать целый спектакль.

«Черт, наверное, будет больно?»

Зоботник кладет руку на обнаженный зад парня, ласкает, нежно гладит ладонью. А потом убирает руку… и сильно шлепает того по ягодице. От боли у Зоника глаза лезут на лоб, он пытается встать, но Зоботник не дает — его рука лежит между лопаток офицера.

Зоботник ласкает парня там, где только что ударил, его дыхание становится громким и хриплым. Он шлепает Зоника еще раз, потом еще. Офицер стоически молчит, только морщится от боли. Волна адреналина проносится по телу, и под его воздействием Зоник извивается, пытаясь увернуться от ударов.

— Лежи смирно, — предупреждает глава Тюремной зоны, — иначе буду шлепать дольше.

Он гладит Зоника, а потом следует шлепок.

Возникает ритмический рисунок: ласка, поглаживание, резкий удар. Зоботник не шлепает два раза подряд по одному месту, он распространяет боль. Нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы вынести эту одновременно странную и сладкую экзекуцию.

Надзиратель вновь шлепает его, затем нежно гладит. Тенет за несколько колючек:

— Я только разогрелся.

Сочетание обжигающих ударов, щипков и ласковых поглаживаний сводит Зоника с ума. В глубине души ему все же хочется умолить Зоботника прекратить экзекуцию, но офицер молчит. Ни за что не доставит ему этого удовольствия.

Администратор гладит его ягодицы, и кожа под лайковыми перчатками приятно саднит. А потом просто приподнимает и ставит парня на пол со спущенными штанами. Он грубо целует Зоника.

— Твоя задница восхитительного цвета, — одобрительно говорит Зоботник. — Без меня вечером не уходи.

Как будто у старшего офицера есть выбор.

**vvvvv**

— Если увидят вместе, просто скажем, ну, что случайно оказались поблизости. Я вот решил сделать кое-какие покупки!

Его голос теплый и низкий, как растопленный черный шоколад… или что-то в этом роде.

Вряд ли Зоника кто-нибудь узнает без формы. С него словно сошел слой кожи. Офицер встряхивает головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Сердце выстукивает нервный ритм. От ощущения, что он под пристальным взглядом серых глаз Зоник всегда краснеет как маков цвет. В присутствии Зоботника у старшего офицера сразу отнимается язык.

Зонику всегда казалось, что босс просто симпатичный. Но это не так. Администратор Тюремной зоны просто потрясающе, умопомрачительно красив.

И он здесь, рядом с ним в гипермаркете.

— …Да. Нам, наверное, понадобится сегодня изолента, — между делом говорит Зоботник, пока они идут по хозяйственному отделу. Человек как всегда невозмутим, задумчив.

— Что-нибудь еще? — интересуется Зоник, толкая перед собой тележку.

— Наверное, веревку, — произносит надзиратель внезапно охрипшим голосом. Видно, как его глаза слегка расширяются под стеклами очков.

— Какую именно веревку? Вон тут и синтетическая и из натуральных волокон… бечевка… шнур… — Зоник замолкает. Его уши дергаются, колючки и шерстка встают дыбом. — Нет! Военно-полевые игры — это не мое, мистер.

Человек трет подбородок длинным указательным пальцем, как бы обдумывая его ответ. Но, скорее всего, ему просто стало скучно, и он пытается это скрыть.

Зоник старается успокоиться:

— Нам нужно что-нибудь еще? — надо сменить тему: эти пальцы, касающиеся лица, ужасно отвлекают Зоника.

— Даже не знаю. А ты что посоветуешь?

— Купи рабочий комбинезон, — продолжает офицер, понимая, что уже не может контролировать слова. Не удалась шутка. — Вон тот синий тебе подойдет.

Зоботник поднимает бровь:

— Я в нем не буду похож на водопроводчика? — очаровательная улыбка в усы. — Знаешь, что? К черту покупки! Еще в очереди стоять…


	4. Chapter 4

Вечер приятный, мягкий. В воздухе витает аромат кофе и свежей выпечки. В памяти такие эпизоды всегда сохраняют оттенок волшебства, может, потому, что они и в самом деле волшебные, а может, потому, что остаток вечера для старшего офицера должен быть совершенно безумным.

Неспешный прогулочный шаг. Мимо них все идут и идут местные. Спешат по своим делам. Несомненно, размышляют о каких-то личных драмах.

Зоник смотрит на молоденькие лиственницы, опушившиеся нежной зеленью.

Зоботник снова потрепал его по голове. Жест кажется небрежным и дружеским — но парень-то понимает его смысл. Так надзиратель заявляет о своих правах.

— Почему мы похожи на мальчишек, которые состязаются, кто дальше пустит струю?

— Потому что так оно и есть, — бормочет Зоботник и одаривает его своей загадочной улыбкой.

— Тестостеронный клинч? — кривится Зоник.

— Я тебе покажу тестостеронный клинч! — его лицо светлеет. У Зоботника такой вид, словно он выиграл в лотерею, хотя наверняка ни разу в жизни не покупал лотерейные билеты — старается показать, что неазартен в отличие от своих копий.

Красивая аллея украшена длинными фонарями, которые бегут над ними высоко в небе. Вдоль низких каменных оград бронзовые львы держат в лапах щиты с гербом Тюремной зоны. Это они, наконец, добрались до элитного жилого комплекса. Возле входа огромный и причудливый фонтан в мраморе. Швейцар, открывая перед ними дверь, раскланивается.

У стойки администратора Зоник чувствует себя ужасно нелепо. Конечно, девушка благоговеет перед Зоботником, запинается и краснеет. И не удивительно, что она недоуменно переводит взгляд с него на офицера и обратно, словно не может решить уравнение.

Напоследок Зоник еще раз быстро обводит взглядом помпезный вестибюль с мягкими креслами. В нем поместится вся его квартира.

В лифте надзиратель стоит с бесстрастным лицом, но офицер знает, что поджог фитиль и теперь ему надо держаться подальше.

— Ты все еще злишься? — интересуется Зоботник будничным тоном.

— Ужасно злюсь.

— Ну-ну, — он кивает и смотрит в стенку.

К счастью, еще пять секунд, и они на верхнем этаже.

Зоботник берет его за руку, и они выходят из лифта, останавливаются в фойе. Надзиратель вводит код, и когда дверь открывается, пропускает Зоника вперед, как даму.

Зоботник улыбается, ослепительной, белозубой улыбкой, и еж сдается. Тоже улыбается, сначала неохотно, потом от души. Да и как можно злиться при виде такой улыбки?

— Не придавай значения — я все равно на тебя злюсь, — бубнит себе под нос Зоник, стараясь не засмеяться.

Человек гладит свои усы. Выражение лица будто подменили:

— Вы, как всегда, нарываетесь на неприятности, офицер, — вообще-то, у Зоботника довольно грозный вид.

И вот результат. Зоник прищуривает глаза, недоверчиво и зло смотрит на него, а тот на старшего офицера — два злых и упрямых идиота.

Зоботник быстро скрывается за дверью своего кабинета, оставив парня одного. Тот стоит посреди обширной картинной галереи, которую его начальник именует квартирой, и прикидывает, чем бы ему заняться. Наслаждаться закатом солнца над жилой зоной? В окнах отражаются мерцающие огни и опаловое небо. Далеко внизу серебристые струи фонтана взлетают в воздух на восемь метров.

Мысли Зоника лихорадочно мечутся: «Он действительно не знает никаких границ».

Зал пустой. Его освещают лишь три подвесные лампы над баром. Но дверь в кабинет приоткрыта, и офицер слышит, как администратор тюрьмы разговаривает со своим замом по видеосвязи: «Да, Знивли», «Нет, Знивли», «Ты дурак, Знивли».

Через минуту Зоботник показывается в дверях:

— Ты здесь прячешься? — спрашивает он.

— Я не прячусь. Я пропадаю от отчаяния.

— Пропадаешь? Почему?

— Ты знаешь, почему.

— Нет, не знаю, — он теребит усы. — Да, с тобой сплошные проблемы.

— А ты заведи себе хорошенького, маленького, голубоглазого дружка. Такого, чтобы спрашивал «Как высоко?» всякий раз, когда ты велишь ему подпрыгнуть.

Зоботник смотрит на парня долгим взглядом:

— Ну, тогда у меня две кандидатуры.

Зоник ошеломленно открывает рот.

— Попался! — говорит надзиратель и довольно улыбается. Он хватает Зоника за плечи и притягивает к себе. — Господин старший офицер, вы неисправимы.

Зоботник улыбается, криво и виновато, и Зоник тает... ну, может, не совсем тает, но несколько смягчается.

— А Вас это устраивает? — усмехается он.

Зоботник еще крепче обнимает его, наклоняется и целует в макушку.

— Ты даже не представляешь как, — шепчет человек. — Ну, чем мы займемся сегодня?

Зоник сильнее прижимается к нему. И они стоят целую вечность в странных объятьях.

Парень поражен. Зоботник ничего не знает о нормальных отношениях. Да и Зоник тоже, не считая того, чему у него научился.

Нехотя отпустив его, Зоботник проходит вперед, достает с полки два узких бокала и ставит их на стол, затем лезет в холодильник.

Офицер направляется к нему, предлагает помощь. Вертясь рядом, прикасается к человеку то рукой, то спиной. Как бы случайно.

— Зоник, если ты проделаешь этот трюк еще раз, я оттрахаю тебя прямо здесь, на полу, до потери пульса, — довольная улыбка в усы, и он лезет в холодильник.

В руках бутылка шампанского. Зоботник снимает фольгу и проволоку, слегка поворачивает бутылку, а не пробку, и с легким хлопком эффектно открывает вино, не пролив ни капли. Наполняет бокалы до половины.

— Оно словно бесцветное, — удивляется Зоник.

— Это Брют. Сухое. Превосходный купаж, — говорит Зоботник со вкусом.

Они чокаются бокалами, и глава Тюремной зоны делает глоток.

Офицер не может отделаться от мысли, что они пьют за его капитуляцию. Он краснеет, загораживаюсь от надзирателя бокалом, и пробует шампанское. Брют восхитительно; с кислинкой, оно скользит, как шелковое, по глотке, оставляя за собой теплый след. Когда Зоник поднимает глаза на человека, тот допивает свой бокал и смотрит на парня голодным взглядом.

Зоботник снимает очки, кладет их на столик. Его серые глаза сияют почти серебряным блеском:

— Еще немного? — спрашивает он, имея в виду шампанское.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Зоботник грациозно берет бутылку и наполняет бокал офицера.

«Он что, хочет меня напоить?» — Зоник подозрительно смотрит на него.

— Ты что-нибудь решил? — шепчет он.

Зоботник хватает его за руку. И вот они, оставив бокалы на столе, идут в одну из комнат.

Настоящая библиотека. Книжные полки от пола до потолка на всех стенах. В середине комнаты большой кожаный диван, освещенный длинным призматическим светильником.

У изножья, на расстоянии метра комод красного дерева: ящики узкие, как в старых музейных шкафах. Он украшен двумя резными колоннами в стиле ампир по углам.

Свет мягкий, рассеянный. На потолке в люстре энергосберегающие лампочки — такие тусклые. Но сейчас Зоник рад приглушенному свету. Его начальник уже стоит возле дивана и глядит на него.

— Ну, господин офицер, я весь в вашем распоряжении, — Зоботник торопливо стаскивает туфли и носки. Его глаза блестят от удовольствия и желания. Он лукаво ухмыляется и протягивает руки.

Зоник восторженно визжит, как ребенок, бросается в его объятья, опрокидывает на диван. Они барахтаются, хохочут, испытывая облегчение, что весь напряг позади. Парень хватает Зоботника за плечи и запрокидывает голову, не в силах сдержать ликование. Надзиратель тихонько прикусывает зубами его подбородок, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Хватает Зоника за колючки, потом дает волю своему языку, касаясь краешка губ парня. Они яростно целуются.

Резко вскочив на ноги, Зоник спрыгивает с дивана. Касается рукава униформы надзирателя:

— Давай помогу!

Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Зоботник берется за лацканы своего кителя, не расстегивая, стаскивает ее через голову и выпрямляется. Лицо стало серьезным, словно он в ожидании. Он помогает; поднимает руки и, наклонившись, откидывается назад, чтобы Зоник быстрее стянул с него майку. Голый по пояс, он поднимается с дивана, выпрямляется и пристально глядит на парня с высоты своего роста. Сейчас на нем только брюки, которые немного сползли. Над ними нависает его представительный живот.

Зоник ловит себя на совершенно провокационной мысли, что больше всего ему сейчас хочется провести языком по дорожке растительности под пупком человека, наслаждаться вкусом его упругих волос.

Старший офицер невольно издает протяжный стон и прижимается пахом к его коленке. Зоботник глядит на него сверху вниз с удивлением и восторгом, выдвигает вперед колено и слегка задевает пах парня. Зоник трется об его ногу. Продолжает свою медленную, восхитительную пытку — ласкает себя, ласкает человека. Забывает обо всем на свете. Все его тревоги стираются из памяти.

Левой рукой Зоботник берет парня за загривок, удерживая на месте, а его правая ладонь поднимается над ягодицами Зоника и больно бьет по ним.

Из груди у офицера вырывается недовольный стон. Зоботник бьет его снова, точно туда же. Новый стон.

— Два, — бормочет администратор тюрьмы, лаская зад офицера своими длинными пальцами. — Будем продолжать веселиться.

Бьет Зоника снова, чуть правее, и еще раз, с другой стороны, потом останавливается. Ласково проводит ладонью по ягодицам Зоника и опять продолжает наказание.

Каждый жгучий шлепок убирает остроту страсти парня… или разжигает ее? Зоник не знает. Он отдается ритму ударов, впитывает в себя каждый, наслаждается ими.

— Достаточно, — бормочет Зоботник низким, хриплым голосом. Опять ласкает попку своего старшего офицера, забирается пальцами глубже между ног, к анусу, медленно вставляет один палец внутрь и водит им по кругу, вызывая у Зоника сладкие муки.

— Вот и хорошо, Зоник, — одобрительно мурлычет надзиратель, вынимая из него палец. — Мы с тобой еще не закончили, малыш, — сообщает он, и ставит офицера коленями на диван. Серые глаза блестят опасно и недобро.

Грациозно и лениво, как большой дикий кот, Зоботник направляется к комоду. Порывшись в одном из ящичков, достает почти закончившийся моток изоленты.

Открыв рот, Зоник пялится на него, чувствуя, как тело покалывает от избытка адреналина:

«Что теперь будет?»

— Сложи руки перед собой, — приказывает Зоботник. — Я собираюсь отделать тебя по полной программе, — он не туго обматывает запястья Зоника изолентой.

Офицер все пытается развести руки, проверяя путы на прочность, но пластик больно врезается в кожу, впрочем, когда он расслабляет запястья, терпеть можно.

— Идем, — надзиратель за руки ведет его к комоду с одной из колонн.

Зоник хмурит брови:

«Значит, не на диване?»

— Я хочу больше, намного больше, — шепчет Зоботник ему. — Теперь возьмись за колонну.

Оказывается, Зоник может развести ладони. Послушно хватается за резную деревянную колонну.

«О, боже» — его сердце бешено колотится.

— Повыше возьмись! — командует глава Тюремной зоны. — Хорошо. Не отпускай. Если отпустишь, я тебя отшлепаю.

Офицер наклоняется вперед, держась за колонну. Человек тем временем тянется к верхнему ящичку комода, при этом одной рукой он поглаживает спину и ягодицы Зоника.

Зоботник находит тюбик с гелем. По комнате распространяется приятный цитрусовый запах. Надзиратель встает позади Зоника, расстегивает ширинку. Обмазывает его анус и свой член гелем:

— Не обещаю, что все будет быстро, — согнув ноги в коленях, он держит Зоника за бедра, и медленно входит.

— Ай! — взвизгивает офицер, но испытывает умопомрачительное ощущение. — «Как раз то, что мне надо» — мысли порочны.

Зоботник повторяет свой удар, но на этот раз парень отвечает ему ответным движением и наслаждается его стоном. Зоник направляет бедра навстречу ему, ловит его удары.

— Не надо, Зоник, — урчит человек, пытаясь остановить его. Но тот хочет его слишком сильно, ударяется об него, соперничая с ним по силе.

Зоботник смеется и на миг сжимает пальцами парню горло:

— Знаешь… знаешь, как угодить начальству.

Вместо ответа Зоник издает стон, а мужчина прибавляет темп.

— Я забочусь о твоем карьерном росте, — он наклоняется и кусает ухо офицеру, одновременно щекоча его усами. — Да?

— Да, — признает Зоник, тяжело дыша.

Одной рукой Зоботник обхватывает парня за ребра, продолжая больно впиваться пальцами второй руки Зонику в бедро. Тот еще крепче вцепился в колонну, подмахивает ему. Их дыхание делается хриплым, неровным. Зоник уже чувствует знакомую пульсацию. Он растворяется в ощущениях.

Вот что делает глава тюремной зоны — владеет телом своего офицера так, что тот не может ни о чем думать. Мощная, заразительная магия.

— Давай, малыш, — рычит Зоботник сквозь стиснутые зубы.

После этого Зоник взрывается.

Кровь ликует в жилах, громко стучит в ушах, и этот стук сливается с шумом их дыхания.

— Проклятье! — шипит человек.

Они вместе погружаются в блаженную агонию.

Зоботник постепенно приходит в себя. Он снова роется в одном из ящичков комода:

— Подними руки.

Зоник послушно вытягивает их вперед. Зоботник взмахивает ножницами и распарывает стяжку изоленты:

— А вот и Ваша заслуженная премия, господин офицер.

Парень хихикает, отрывает изоленту, растирает запястья. Чувствует, как за его спиной улыбается Зоботник.

— Какой прекрасный звук, — задумчиво говорит он.

Неожиданно администратор тюрьмы наклоняется вперед, так, что парню приходится выгнуть поясницу под его животом. Голова Зоника прижата к его груди, своими курчавыми волосами Зоботник щекочет ему затылок.

— Кажется, господин старший офицер, вы задумали что-то нехорошее, — заявляет надзиратель строгим тоном. — Убрал бы ты колючки.

— Я люблю думать о нехорошем, когда оказываюсь под тобой.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, отстраняется и легонько целует Зоника в затылок и шею.

Тот оборачивается. Глаза человека потемнели, но полны юмора.

Сердце полно до краев счастьем, а губы расплываются в глупой улыбке:

«Может, у нас что-то и получится».

Но долго ли Зоник выдержит такие отношения? Ведь рано или поздно этот человек захочет наказать его посерьезней, например, за то, что парень выйдет за какую-нибудь установленную им черту или просто от скуки?

Улыбка Зоника увяла. Трахаться с извращениями. Да, он может. А дальше что?

— Уже поздно, — и Зоботник звонко шлепает его по заду, отчего Зоник подпрыгивает. — Давай в душ и спать! — смеется человек, застегивая брюки.

Когда они собирают по комнате разбросанные вещи, движения синхронны, как у пары, которая хорошо знакома.

И тут Зонику приходит в голову, что это ново как для него, так и для Зоботника. Подсознание офицера тупо уставилось на него и не находит никаких умных слов.

— В душ! — командует администратор Тюремной зоны.

— А вы, мистер, диктатор, — слова вырываются у парня прежде, чем он успевает сдержаться.

— Да. Я всегда всю держу под контролем, — в его словах нет ни капли шутки.

Вот это Зоник как раз и знает. Это тень, висящая над нами.

Его начальник чешет подбородок:

— Знаю. Со мной тяжело, — бормочет он, расправляя усы.

— Очень тяжело.

— И с вами тоже, господин офицер, — надзиратель пожимает плечами. Его голос звучит тихо и спокойно. — Ты прав. Я привык, что все вокруг делают точно то, что я приказываю, когда я им это приказываю. Знаешь, это быстро надоедает, — Зоботник настороженно глядит на парня. Увы, теперь его лицо бесстрастно, напоминает маску. — А в тебе, Зоник, есть нечто такое, что затрагивает во мне какие-то глубинные струны. Некий глубинный, непонятный мне уровень, — он замолкает, подыскивает слова. — Ты только не убегай, пожалуйста. Просто наберись терпения.

«Почему он пытается выглядеть таким беззащитным?» — это тревожит Зоника. И как прикажете устоять, когда этот человек говорит такие вещи?

Серые глаза ищут его; и парень видит в них настороженность и опаску.

— У нас с тобой нет никаких правил. Но ты нужен мне для контроля. Я всегда так поступаю и поступал, — слова Зоботника не кажутся неожиданными. Эта короткая фраза с важным значением снова повисла между ними.

Зоник разочарован, ничего не может с собой поделать:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь — я так не могу, — парень качает головой. — Хотя бы объясни, почему для тебя так важен такой контроль? Откуда он появился?

Зоботник кривит губы, словно сомневается в правдивости желания офицера. Он морщит лоб, словно ему больно слышать такие слова

— Когда-нибудь, — бормочет он, но потом за долю секунды сбрасывает с себя боль и беззащитность. — Ну, я тогда в душ, — весело посвистывая, он покидает комнату.

«Как быстро он умеет так переключаться!»

Из всех людей, и что важно, не только копий в других зонах этого человека, которых Зоник знает, у Зоботника быстрее всего меняется настроение…

Но разве Зоник виноват, что этот человек ненормальный? Теперь офицер понимает. Он не может дать Зоботнику то, в чем тот нуждается. И разве не очевидно — они ни просто не подходят друг другу. Их отношения с самого начала были обречены на провал. У них никогда ничего не выйдет.

Какое запоздалое прозрение!

Зоник резко поворачивается к выходу. Старается двигаться бесшумно. И уже на выходе из квартиры, вводя код для замка, на миг приваливается к двери.

— Ты вообще это куда? — коже слегка блестит от влаги, мокрые растрепанные усы, босиком, его «торс» обмотан белым махровым полотенцем.

— Кажется, я не тот, кто тебе нужен, — в глазах парня мелькает мольба и страх.

— С этим трудно спорить, — надзиратель замолкает и слегка хмурится. — Зоник, ты запутал меня.

— Я и сам запутался, — внезапно его голос обретает силу, страх и тревога уходят. Былой Зоник возвращается. — Нам лучше разойтись, — чувство, словно вся кровь отхлынула от лица. — Сделать долгий перерыв, — парень кивает, полный решимости, в подтверждение сказанных им же самим слов. — Что ж, мне пора, — морщась, Зоник быстро оборачивается к панели, нажимая на разблокировку. За ним бесшумно открывается дверь.

— Слушай. Ну, куда ты постоянно спешишь? — Зоботник замолкает. Протягивает к нему руку, пытаясь ухватить за плечо. Его худшие опасения только что подтвердились.

Стоя в дверном проеме, Зоник словно со стороны наблюдает за мелодрамой. Но все его чувства онемели.

Разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов. Шаг вперед.

— Зоник! Твою ж… — слышится позади. Дверь закрывается.

В отличие от других его копий, Зоник никогда не умел просто наслаждать жизнью. Он не может быть таким беззаботным, так очаровательно и заразительно улыбаться. Единственное, что он может, это так же легко и непринужденно бежать.

Он словно парит в воздухе, раскинув в стороны руки. Ветер бьет в лицо, но парню нужна его спасительная колкая свежесть. Жилая зона встречает его разноцветными, яркими, и мигающими огнями. Очень далеко играет музыка. Веселая какофония улетает с ветром — пропадает и не возвращается. Зоник бежит по гигантскому мосту, изогнутому в виде арки. Внизу медленно течет река, черная и блестящая, как смола. Он проносится мимо поливочной машины, и на него оседают брызги воды. Зоник смахивает с лица капли, горькие, как слезы.

Город опрокидывается в воду, тонет, уплывает и растворяется нежными золотистыми пятнами. На зеленоватом ночном небе блистают звезды.

Зоник бежит.


	5. Chapter 5

Над горизонтом висит солнце — большое, оранжевое, опасное. Ранний вечер, розоватые облака отражаются в тихой воде паркового озера. Зоник опять на краткий миг забывает про все и погружается в безмятежность и покой природы. Потрясающе!

Небо украсилось пурпурными и аквамариновыми волнами, плавно переходящими друг в друга, так, как это может делать лишь мать-природа. Вечерний воздух чист и ясен. Ни души кругом, листик не шелохнется, птицы и те затихли в ветвях у смастеренных им кормушек…

«Нет. Не думай о нем!»

Внезапно спохватившись и поправив форму, старший офицер понуро плетется прочь.

«Сколько еще мне это терпеть? Глупо и неправильно думать обо всем этом. У меня нет на это сил. И я вообще ничего не хочу».

После этих мыслей во рту становится горько, но Зоник предпочитает этого не замечать. Надо выбросить все из головы. Ничего не чувствовать.

Сейчас он бы с радостью остался один на необитаемом острове или на выжженной войной земле, где ничего не растет, где горизонт темен и пуст.

Оказавшись на дорожке у спортплощадки, Зоник вздыхает полной грудью. Но воздух раннего вечера все равно не заполняет пустоту в его грудной клетке, тот вакуум, который он ощущает.

Сейчас он вернется домой.

После того, как Зейлз внезапно съехал, в квартире пусто и тоскливо.

«Небось, валяется сейчас на пляже, потягивает прохладные коктейли со своей подружкой… или кто там у него?» — офицер искренне надеется, что юный коллега не подхватил этот вирус порока…

Каждый раз, по возвращению домой, Зоник включает телевизор, чтобы звук заполнил комнаты, создал хотя бы некоторое ощущение, что он не один. Но парень не слушает и не смотрит. Просто садится и тупо пялится в стену. Ничего не чувствуя, только боль.

Вот так и проходит его жизнь: пробуждение, работа, а вечером — сон. Ну, попытка сна. Зоботник преследует его даже во сне. Сверкающие серые глаза, черный с золотым китель, обалденные усы цвета темной меди.

Одержимость, одним словом.

У Зоника даже аппетит пропал. Во вторник в обед одолел стаканчик йогурта, мило предложенный Зуж — первое, что съел с воскресенья. Офицер существует благодаря капучино и коле. Держится на кофеине, а в этом нет ничего хорошего.

Кто-то подошел. Офицер чувствует, как на голову ему сыплется крошево коры.

И вот напротив его материализуется Зоботник, улыбается в усы, губы плотно сжаты. Старший офицер краешком глаза смотрит на крупного, лысого мужика, стоящего рядом. Почему рядом с ним Зоник всегда чувствует себя глупым непутевым ребенком?

— Как дела? — мягко спрашивает надзиратель. Голос у него до жути нежный.

«Ну, вообще-то, ужасно…» — старший офицер сглатывает комок в горле. — Если скажу, что все хорошо, то совру.

Человек прерывисто вздыхает.

— Вот и у меня тоже, — бормочет он и сжимает руку парню. — Я скучал без тебя.

«Ой, нет!» — Зоник чувствует кожей тепло его длинных, чутких пальцев. Желание тяжелой, теплой плазмой наполняет живот.

Зоботник еще сильнее стискивает ему руку, ласкает большим пальцем сгиб мизинца, и все мышцы в теле парня сжимаются в сладостной судороге.

— Зачем ты так делаешь? — голос Зоника звучит громче, чем он бы хотел.

— Что я делаю? — недоумевает администратор Тюремной зоны. Его взгляд прожигает, и вот эти двое уже забыли обо всем, что происходит вокруг, и видят только друг друга.

Зоботник по-медвежьи обхватывает юношу:

— Ты потерял в весе, наверное, несколько фунтов. Твои красивые глаза теперь занимают половину лица, Зоник. Пожалуйста, обещай мне, что ты будешь нормально питаться.

— Да, я буду питаться, — отвечает тот. Автоматически, как робот.

— Я говорю серьезно!

— Да ну?! — Зоник злится, кровь бурлит.

«Кто дал ему право командовать?! Мы сейчас не на работе!» — злость это хорошо. Злость это намного лучше.

— Ну? Твоя последняя нормальная еда? — надзиратель поджимает губы и хмурится, не зная чего ожидать от дальнейшего разговора.

— Это тебя не касается, честное слово, — бормочет старший офицер, чувствуя себя при этом необычайно храбрым.

— Меня касается все, что ты делаешь. Отвечай.

«Да что ж такое!» — Зоник мычит от досады, закатывает глаза, а Зоботник сердито щурится. И впервые за много дней офицеру вдруг становится смешно. Он изо всех сил старается подавить смех, грозящий вырваться наружу.

— Я вот захотел и снял твой портрет с Доски Почета, — лицо его начальника моментально смягчается, и тень улыбки будто очерчивает изумительные усы. — А то таращатся там на тебя всякие типы непонятные, — он пожимает плечами, не отрывая от юноши взгляда.

— Ты предпочитаешь делать это сам? — фыркает Зоник, не собирается сдаваться.

Зоботник растерянно смотрит на него, вероятно, застигнутый врасплох дерзостью, но старается скрыть удивление:

— Честно говоря, да.

— Извращенец, — парень прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

У администратора тюрьмы отвисает челюсть, и теперь его удивление становится явным. В задумчивости он трет подбородок.

— Ничего не могу возразить против такой оценки, господин офицер, — Зоботник наклоняет голову набок. Под светом в темных стеклах его очков будто прыгают смешинки. — Мы потом еще поговорим с тобой об этом, но я обещаю полную конфиденциальность, — он вздыхает и смотрит на Зоника долгим взглядом. — И о том, что я сделал бы с твоим милым, дерзким ротиком, — еле слышно бормочет он.

Глубоко внутри Зоника опять зашевелилась радость. Но разве это возможно? Ведь у них проблемы, кризис отношений вроде как.

— Я вообще не понимаю, чего ты хочешь. То тебе не нравится, что я спорю с тобой, то ты хвалишь мой «дерзкий ротик». Ты ждешь от меня повиновения, чтобы при непослушании меня можно было бы наказать. Я просто не знаю, куда тебя занесет, когда я буду с тобой.

Зонику не видно, как глаза надзирателя превращаются в злые щелочки:

— Что ж, мистер, в логике Вам, как всегда, не откажешь, — цедит он ледяным тоном.

Зоботник быстро окидывает взглядом парк, а потом резко подхватывает старшего офицера, с силой прижимая к стволу дерева. Обхватывает ладонями его лицо, заставляет заглянуть через очки в свои горящие, решительные глаза.

Зоник судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но человек уже яростно целует его. В какой-то момент их зубы лязгают друг о друга, потом язык Зоботника проникает парню в рот.

Желание взрывается в теле подобно фейерверку в честь национального праздника. Офицер тоже целует его с такой же страстью. Вцепился в его усы, тянет их без пощады. Глава Тюремной зоны стонет. Этот низкий звук очень сексуален; он рождается в глубине его глотки и вибрирует в теле юноши. Рука Зоботника сползает на бедро старшего офицера, пальцы через форму впиваются в его тело.

И тут человек просто отпускает его.

Зоботник делает неопределенный жест рукой, проводит ею по синим колючкам на голове Зоника, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Ладно, пойдем куда-нибудь, поужинаем, — снова беззаботная улыбка.

Зоник тогда тоже робко улыбается ему в ответ и таращит глаза от удивления.

«Что такое?» — он ушам не верит. Неужели администратор тюрьмы способен на такую открытую романтику?

— Я никому не назначаю свидания, Зоник, только тебе. Но ты и сам это знаешь, — голос звучит спокойно и искренне.

Парень зажимает кулаками рот, чтобы не дать вырваться ни одному звуку, и чувствует внутри исключительное счастье.

Хотя, пожалуй, он сообщит Зоботнику все, что о нем думает. Не может он вот так просто быть вместе с человеком, которому доставляет удовольствие причинять боль тому, кто его любит…

Любовь или, все же, одержимость? Между этими понятиями такая тонкая грань, что можно спокойно перешагнуть ее, не заметив. Отрешиться от мелкой суеты.

Они идут по краю дорожки, стараясь держаться в тени деревьев. Вдруг наткнутся на коллег или просто опять случится еще что-то непредвиденное.


End file.
